1. Field of Invention
This invention is related to scanning systems in general, and in particular to combined manual windowing and auto-segmentation.
2. Description of Related Art
Manual windowing generally enables the assignment of user-defined tags to one or more windows or bounded regions within a scanned page. These user-defined tags control the processing of the windows to which they are assigned, and thus provide custom rendering adjustment of each scanned page. In order to obtain good image quality in digital reproduction of documents, regions in the scanned original document with different characteristics, such as, for instance, continuous tone pictures, halftones of different frequencies, error diffused images, text, and the like, may need different treatment. Auto-segmentation classifies each pixel in the input image into one of several classes in a way that optimal processing and rendering can be performed. Examples of patents using auto-segmentation can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,178,260 and 6,181,829, the entire disclosures of which are incorporated by reference herein.